Mother
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Porque ela havia sido o que eu nunca tive: uma mãe. Toby centred e POV. Para Amanda, que simplesmente o ama.


Disclaimer: Não é meu, infelizmente. Porque, se fosse, a Lucy estaria queimando nas profundezas do inferno antes mesmo que o Sweeney voltasse. ¬¬'  
Música: Not While I'm Around - Stephen Sondheim (Do filme "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of the Fleet Street.".)  
Ship: Sem shipper. Toby centred. (Ou relação mãe&filho, Toby x Lovett. Oo)  
Fandom: Sweeney Todd.  
Dedicatória: Para Amanda, simplesmente.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Eu devia muito ao Mr. Pirelli. Tudo bem, eu sei que isso soaria estúpido porque ele me batia e meus dedos sangravam constantemente porque ele não percebia que sua navalha maldita atingia meus dedos enquanto a afiava. Mas, mesmo assim, eu devia muito a ele. Porque ele me arrastou para a barbearia daquele homem macabro — Todd. Mr. Todd. — para, segundo ele, "resolver alguns assuntos".

A barbearia não tinha nada mais do que uma grande cadeira com encostos, um grande espelho, uma grande janela e um baú no canto. E, claro, tinha Sweeney Todd com a mesma cara macabra que eu vi antes. Mas tinha aquela mulher que contrastava com tudo, com seus vestidos cheios e de cores mortas, e seu rosto miúdo. Ela não fazia parte daquele ambiente onde tudo era demasiado grande. Mas estava lá, conversando amorosamente com o barbeiro quando chegamos. Mr. Todd percebeu-nos e parou aquela conversa, que parecia mais música do que conversa, e recebeu-nos de modo frio. A mulher — Lovett. Mrs. Lovett. — olhou-me e vi carinho em seus olhos. Ela me chamou para comer torta lá embaixo, dizendo-me que era melhor ter dentes fortes.

Eu não sabia quais eram os assuntos que Mr. Pirelli tinha a resolver com Mr. Todd, mas também não me importava nem um pouco. Mrs. Lovett estava servindo-me a melhor comida que eu já tinha comido em meses porque, para Mr. Pirelli, eu não merecia a melhor comida, só os restos. Mrs. Lovett havia me dado gim, eu adorava gim! Ela deixou algumas tortas à minha frente e, servindo-me de mais um pouco de gim, disse que subiria para ver o que estava acontecendo lá em cima. Pedi para que deixasse a garrafa e ela, sorrindo levemente, aquiesceu.

Ela demorou alguns minutos lá em cima e, nesses minutos, eu já tinha acabado com todas as tortas e quase todo o gim. Quando voltou, parecia abalada e mais pálida do que o normal. Assustei-me. Perguntei o que houve e ela respondeu, amorosamente, que nada havia acontecido. Ela até me chamou de querido; ninguém nunca me chamou de querido. Eu passei a ter algum carinho por ela também. Quando ela se sentou ao meu lado e olhou-me, pacientemente, até que eu acabasse de beber o gim, lembrei-me de que Mr. Pirelli tinha um compromisso inadiável e que eu precisava lembrá-lo, porque ele nunca lembrava de nada sozinho. Tentei subir as escadas correndo, mas ela vinha em meu calcanhar, impedindo-me de subir como eu queria. Eu disse a ela que precisava ir e precisava chamar Mr. Pirelli mas ela não sossegou, até que conseguimos chegar lá em cima. Eu abri a porta mas não tinha nada mais do que Mr. Todd preparando chá e dizendo-me, calmamente, que Mr. Pirelli já tinha saído para o tal compromisso. Eu acreditei nele e Mrs. Lovett havia acabado de entrar, ofegante, e seu olhar correu por todo o cômodo, alerta. Mr. Todd olhou-a censurando suas ações.

Nós descemos novamente para a loja de tortas, depois que ela havia me convencido de que havia mais torta e mais gim. Eu não sei o que tinha realmente acontecido à Mr. Pirelli mas eu nunca mais o vi.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Algum tempo passou desde que eu havia finalmente conhecido Mrs. Lovett e Mr. Todd. Nesse tempo que passou, ela me acolheu, alegando que sabia que eu não tinha para onde ir. Eu aquiesci, sabendo da verdade em suas palavras. Mr. Pirelli era quem me sustentava desde que havia me tirado daquele lugar maldito, mas, estando com ele ou na fábrica, era praticamente igual.

Mr. Todd estava sempre em sua barbearia, pouco descia para a loja de tortas; Mrs. Lovett que era obrigada a subir todos os dias se quisesse saber de algo ou contar alguma coisa. Eu era obrigado a ficar na loja, cuidando para que as pessoas que, por ventura, viessem tivessem o melhor atendimento. Mas nunca vinha ninguém. Aquela loja era conhecida como "A Pior Loja de Tortas de Londres". Eu não via por quê; as tortas eram realmente boas, embora duras. Ou talvez fosse só eu que achasse isso, e talvez eu só achasse isso porque eu sabia que era Mrs. Lovett que as preparava com tanto afinco.

Toda vez que ela descia daquela barbearia suspeita, ela voltava mais pálida, como se tivesse recebido notícias tremendamente ruins. Eu tentava consolá-la, mentindo que havia tido um freguês e que ele prometera voltar no dia seguinte para comprar tortas. Ela sorria, indulgente, mas ela sabia que era mentira. Ninguém vinha no dia seguinte.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As pessoas que eu conhecia na cidade, que já não eram muitas, estavam começando a desaparecer, por algum motivo desconhecido, e a loja de Mrs. Lovett estava começando a prosperar e sempre tinha fregueses. Eu ficava animado porque ela estava animada, mas Mr. Todd sempre tinha a mesma cara emburrada, como se seus planos tivessem sido frustrados antes mesmo de serem concretizados. E talvez fosse isso, aquele homem não me parecia nada confiável.

Vez ou outra, um marinheiro — acho que seu nome era Anthony, não sei — aparecia por ali e seu ânimo mudava conforme suas visitas. Uma vez alegre; outra triste; mais uma vez animado; outra vez frustrado. Ele sempre falava com Mrs. Lovett sobre uma tal de Johanna e você não precisa ser a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo para saber que ela era a protegida do Juiz Turpin. Depois de conversar com Mrs. Lovett, que sempre o animava com sua bondade, vez ou outra ele subia à barbearia de Sweeney Todd.

— Eu preciso falar com o Mr. Todd, ele está? — ele perguntava sempre.

— Talvez não seja uma boa hora, querido. — ela sempre respondia, e, quando sorria, apareciam covinhas em seu rosto envelhecido precocemente.

— Mas eu preciso urgentemente! — o marinheiro insistia. — É sobre a Johanna...!

E sempre que ele dizia esse nome, Mrs. Lovett estremecia. Ela, às vezes, cedia e dizia que ele podia subir, e eu sabia que ela sempre estava atenta aos barulhos que fazia lá em cima. Eu mesmo conseguia ouvir engrenagens; eu só não sabia o porquê delas. Eu começava a ajudar Mrs. Lovett servindo as tortas e o gim. Ela sempre corria para lá e para cá, tentando fazer mais coisas do que suas duas mãos conseguiriam. Eu sorria, feliz, enquanto também corria para lá e para cá.

Na Rua Fleet, havia uma mulher que vagava pelas ruas, pedindo dinheiro a todos e, às vezes, as pessoas se compadeciam dela e davam-lhe algumas moedas. Ela cantava seus pedidos, o que tornava tudo mais incomum! Uma vez, essa mulher havia entrado na loja de tortas e Mrs. Lovett empalidecera ao vê-la. Quem era ela, então, que metia medo naquela mulher que eu tanto admirava? Ela exclamou:

— Ponha a mendiga pra fora, Toby! — e eu obedeci, submisso, mesmo que estivesse curioso sobre a identidade dela. A mulher havia entrado ali, esbravejando a todos: "Isso é o demônio! A fumaça preta à noite, é coisa do demônio!".

O que, diabos, ela entendia por demônio? O homem que morava no cômodo acima? Se for, eu partilho da mesma opinião. Agora, se ela achava que era Mrs. Lovett, eu a poria para fora com o maior prazer. Ou talvez fosse Anthony, que estava lá em cima quando ela entrou... Não, o que Anthony faria além de tentar fugir com a protegida do juiz? Ora, provavelmente morreria antes de concretizar seus planos!

A loja fechava sempre que Mrs. Lovett achava que não havia mais carne para fazer as tortas. As pessoas iam embora, saciadas, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte. Os olhos da mulher brilhavam e ela agradecia. Uma noite, depois que a loja estava fechada, nós estávamos conversando nos aposentos dela. Eu havia exposto meus medos a ela, todo o meu receio com Sweeney Todd. Ela riu, com nervosismo, e disse que meus medos eram sem fundamentos. Eu insisti que não, de que aquele homem era perigoso...! Mas ela nunca me deu ouvidos.

"Ninguém lhe fará mal, enquanto eu estiver por perto..."

Ela achou a minha música bonita mas, mesmo assim, continuou insistindo de que Sweeney Todd era um homem bom — e eu podia jurar que ela diria outro nome. Deu-me uma moeda de uma bolsinha que havia tirado de seu vestido. Mas... Eu conhecia aquela bolsinha! Era a bolsinha onde Mr. Pirelli guardava seu dinheiro! Eu disse isso a ela mas Mrs. Lovett negou terminantemente de que fosse a mesma bolsinha. Depois de termos parado de discutir aquilo, sentamo-nos no sofá e ela cantou a mesma música que eu havia acabado de cantar, e eu achei tão bonito da parte dela...

Mrs. Lovett, depois do silêncio que havia ficado ali, disse-me que eu poderia ajudá-la a preparar as tortas. Depois de todas as minhas tentativas frustradas de persuadi-la a deixar-me ajudá-la, ela enfim aceitou! Descemos até onde ela preparava as tortas e eu vi, pela primeira vez, o moedor e o forno. Havia tortas assando agora e ela me mostrou. Mostrou-me como moer a carne e deixou-me tentar; como uma mãe faria.

Só que nosso momento foi interrompido. Ela teve que subir, subitamente, porque Mr. Todd chamava-a. Deixou-me lá, junto de todas as tortas, e eu perguntei se poderia comer alguma. Disse-me que poderia comer quantas quisesse e subiu, enquanto eu ficava ali. Contudo, quando eu comi a torta, um naco de carne mal assada incomodou-me e eu joguei fora. Quase derrubei o resto da torta quando percebi que, o que eu tinha jogado fora, era um dedo, um dedo humano! Não... Mrs. Lovett nunca, nunca faria isso... Era ele! Era ele quem estava exterminando as pessoas de Londres, era ele quem estava matando as pessoas e obrigando-a a fazer as tortas com a carne humana! Sempre foi ele! Quando pensei nisso, um corpo humano caiu da barbearia por um alçapão, apenas para confirmar o que eu estava pensando. Era o bedel, o bedel estava morto! Eu corri para a porta, implorei para que me deixassem sair, mas ninguém veio atender. Talvez ele estivesse mantendo-a como refém lá em cima, porque era provável que o bedel não estivesse sozinho e tivesse policiais para prendê-lo.

Quando enfim percebi que ninguém viria tirar-me dali, corri por todo o aposento, à procura de algum lugar por onde sair. Achei um bueiro e sai por ali, escondendo-me. Enquanto estava lá, ouvi mais dois corpos batendo contra o chão e espiei. Era o Juiz Turpin e a mulher que eu havia a pouco posto para fora! Eu sairia para ajudá-los, embora soubesse que eles estavam mortos. Eu ouvi a voz dela, cantando a nossa música e chamando-me. Quase sai mas eu ouvi a voz _dele_, chamando-me para a morte. Eu sabia que ele era mal e agora Mrs. Lovett também sabia, embora não tivesse mais saída.

Mrs. Lovett apareceu, em seguida, olhando os corpos no chão. Eu vi seu rosto mudar de calma para assombro ao ver aquela mulher de novo mas, quando caminhou para perto dela, o juiz agarrou seu vestido, e ela gritou. Eu precisava ajudá-la, mas algo me dizia que era melhor continuar escondido ali. Subitamente, o demônio chegou e perguntou o por quê dela ter gritado. Explicou que era porquê o juiz havia agarrado a barra de seu vestido.

Ele olhou para o homem morto à sua frente, e sorriu. Seu rosto estava banhado de sangue, assim como suas roupas. Mrs. Lovett, aflita, pegou os braços da outra mulher e tentou arrastá-la até o forno. Mr. Todd, vendo o desconforto de mulher, mandou-a abrir o forno que ele mesmo jogaria a mendiga lá dentro. Ela protestou mas ele gritou dizendo-a para abrir o forno. Sem saídas, Mrs. Lovett abriu e Mr. Todd pegou o corpo inerte da mulher. De repente, ele parou e tenho certeza de que o coração de Mrs. Lovett parou também, antes de bater novamente, mais acelerado.

— Mas... Meu Deus... É Lucy! — ele exclamou, alto demais. — Deus, Deus, não, é Lucy! Meu Deus!

— Oh, Mr. Todd, eu só fiz isso para protegê-lo...

— Você mentiu pra mim! — ele esbravejou, olhando-a com ódio. — Lucy estava viva!

— Ela estava louca! — Mrs. Lovett tentou se desculpar e doía meu coração vê-la assim. — Eu seria uma esposa muito melhor para você...

— Eu só amo Lucy! — ele exclamou e a dor foi evidente no rosto de Mrs. Lovett. — Você... você mentiu pra mim...

— Eu disse que ela tomou veneno, não que ela havia morrido! — ela disse, e fazia sentido. — Mr. Todd...

Ele parou um minuto, ainda choramingando a morte de Lucy. Então aquela mulher, louca como era, era a antiga mulher de Sweeney Todd? Mr. Pirelli, algumas vezes, comentou comigo de que Lucy era a mulher amada do Juiz Turpin mas ela era casada. Com Benjamin Barker.

— Tem razão, Mrs. Lovett, você realmente seria uma esposa melhor para mim. — ele disse e a mentira pingava de suas palavras. O sadismo estava óbvio em seu rosto e Mrs. Lovett estava amedrontada, a cada passo que ele dava, ela recuava. — Não recue, venha. Vamos nos casar, seja a minha Mrs. Todd.

— Oh, Sweeney... — era a primeira vez que eu ouvia-a dizer o nome dele sem o sobrenome acompanhando e isso parecia estranho. — Nós... Está mesmo falando a verdade?

— Claro. — ele disse, sorrindo falsamente. Ela caiu em sua armadilha.

Ele começou a cantar e a dançar com ela. Eu estava observando tudo, com um pressentimento ruim dentro de mim. A porta do forno ainda estava aberta e eu quase tinha certeza de que ele olhou para lá, enquanto bailava com Mrs. Lovett.

Foi aí que o meu mundo desmoronou. Eles bailavam e a felicidade estava no rosto de Mrs. Lovett, seu sorriso contagiava todo seu rosto e seus olhos brilhavam. Só que sua felicidade havia acabado no momento em que saiu dos braços de Sweeney Todd — ou Benjamin Barker — para os braços das labaredas de fogo, que lambiam seu corpo, queimando-a viva. Eu fiquei estarrecido, sem saber o que podia ou devia fazer. Eu só sei que eu queria matar aquele demônio que matou a mulher da minha vida.

Ele voltou a choramingar sobre o corpo inerte da mulher, e nem percebeu que sua navalha estava jogada no chão. De súbito, eu consegui arquitetar um plano contra ele que poderia funcionar. Se não funcionasse, bem, eu voltaria a ver Mrs. Lovett. Sai de dentro de bueiro e peguei a navalha jogada no chão. Ele ainda choramingava sobre o corpo de Lucy e eu estava tão consumido pela dor e pelo desejo insano do sangue dele escorrendo por minhas mãos...

Aproximei-me do homem e pude perceber que ele levantara o pescoço momentaneamente, não sei se por que antecipava a ideia de morrer ou se simplesmente clamava aos céus, silenciosamente, que devolvesse a vida a sua amada. Se os céus pudessem fazer algo assim, devolveriam a vida à Mrs. Lovett e não àquela mulher, que ele próprio havia matado. A navalha passou tão livremente por seu pescoço, que eu me senti pela primeira vez no comando. Eu me sentia bem, como se o desejo de vingança estivesse finalmente saciado. Mas mesmo com a morte daquele homem, eu sabia que jamais voltaria a ver Mrs. Lovett na minha vida, e ninguém nunca mais me chamaria de "querido".

Eu a amava. Mesmo com o pouco tempo que convivemos, eu já a amava, a amava profundamente. Amava seus modos gentis, amava sua forma de dirigir-se a mim. Amava-a por completo, pela pessoa que era. Porque Mrs. Lovett havia sido o que eu nunca tive: uma mãe.

Fim.

Eu odeio permanentemente Lucy Barker por ter ressurgido das profundezas pra estragar todo o final, mas tentei dar apenas as visões do Toby sobre a situação e não mudar a história.

Bem, Kira, espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
